Dressed Up to Undress
by Chihiro26
Summary: Hoagie and Abby's plans for the night change rather abruptly, but neither of them really cares...


**Hello! So I've been all over the fandom map recently and I'm currently residing in the world of the KND. I like it here...people are nice. ^.^**

**But anywho... this little brainchild came to me when I was listening to my Breathe Carolina album and the song Dressed Up to Undress came on and I was immediately like "Omg! I HAVE to make a songfic!" so I did. Though it took me awhile to choose which fandom I should do it for and which pairing but in the end Hoagie and Abby won because they kick ass like that and they don't have that many fics on here so I decided to add one. **

**Also, this is my first time writing lemon so if it's horribly awkward I apologize. But despite that fact I still feel like this is one of the best pieces I've written...god I hope that isn't really pathetic. D:  
**

**Well then, the normal disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters or the song, just the story. Now enjoy plz!  
**

* * *

**Can you keep up?  
Can you compete?  
You tip and you toe to the middle of where we meet.  
**

Hoagie and Abigail stand facing each other in her upstairs bedroom. Neither speaks. They only look at each other as they tiptoe closer until finally meeting in the middle. Hoagie's hands find Abby's waist. Abby's hands find Hoagie's shoulders.

**And you're all ears.**

**And I'm all eyes.  
You take a lead and I'll take off my disguise.  
**

Abby breaks her eyes away from the boy in front of her to listen. The house is silent, confirmation that her father has left for the night. Hoagie just watches her. She looks stunning in the gown she is wearing. Why she'd agreed to go the prom with him he had no idea. He knew she thought it was stupid, but she'd said she loved him and would do it for him. But seeing her looking as beautiful as she does right now made him suddenly not care whether they went or not.

But he is brought out of his thoughts by Abby's arms tightening around his neck. He reaches up and pulls off his goggles, wanting to see her in real color, not a yellow tint.

**Why you dressing up tonight?  
We don't need money to kill the lights.  
Why you talking over it?  
I don't need words to feel those lips.  
**

Abby knows that look in his eyes. He was looking at her somewhat _hungrily_. There is no denying the lust that is present in his sky blue orbs, but she's promised that they'd go to the prom and she intends to keep that promise. But it is obvious that Hoagie has forgotten about the prom, as he breaks away from her and walks over to the door to turn the lights down. Abby's navy blue dress with the gold trim (Kuki had helped her pick it out. Apparently blue was her color and the gold complemented her eyes. Who knew?) glows in the moonlight and Hoagie thinks she looks like a goddess. So he does what anyone else would do when in the presence of such fine divinity…he kisses her passionately. Abby has no time to protest that they're going to be late for the dance before she feels his lips, so soft and warm, against her own.

She notices, as her eyes drift shut dreamily, that Hoagie's eyes are positively sparkling and a shiver runs up her spine as she realizes the other emotion that came through.

**And now you fired up for it.  
Anything we want is in our grip  
It seems to me, that we could be  
Dressed up to undress.**

Hoagie pulls away and Abby whimpers at the loss of contact. He raises an eyebrow at that. It seems she has forgotten about the prom as well and is now eager to see where this is going to go. _Good_. Hoagie goes to push a strap off of his girlfriend's shoulder and immediately begins kissing the exposed flesh.

**You pick me up  
I'll take you down  
I'll tip and I'll toe to the back of your mind somehow.**

Abby pulls Hoagie's face back to hers, crashing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He moans. He feels like he is flying as the kiss heats up and he begins to slowly inch his feet forward so Abby is slowly inching back. The back of her knees hit her bed and as she is lowered down all she can think about is Hoagie. He is everywhere, surrounding her with his body, intoxicating her with his smell, sending shivers down her spine with his gentle touch…he is in the back of her mind always but right now he is in the forefront with no plans to leave.

**If I confess**

**Would you come clean?  
You take off the mask and we'll live like royalty**

Hoagie lays down beside Abby on the bed, one hand on her hip, the other in her hair. He is looking at her kind of guiltily. Abby figures he'd been hoping there night would end like this, and secretly she had too. What other reason is there to go to your senior prom unless you're hoping to get lucky? Abby kisses Hoagie as if to say "It's alright." Then she smiles and brushes her bangs out of her face so Hoagie can see her eyes. It's rare that she isn't hiding them from view so he basks in the gaze that comes from Abigail Lincoln's hazel eyes. And in that gaze he sees a sort of poise like that of a princess…a _queen_ really, and he also sees love, a love he is all too eager to return.

**Why you dressing up tonight?  
We don't need money to kill the lights  
Why you talking over it?  
I don't need words to feel those lips.**

Their lips are pressed together again and it doesn't take long for things to get heated once again. There on her bed with nothing but the moon for light, the two teens become engaged in a battle of tongues too naughty for outside eyes but just right for their purposes.

**And now you're fired up for it  
Anything we want is in our grip  
It seems to me that we could be  
Dressed up to undress  
**

And then they're really into it. A moan here, a gasp there, Hoagie pushes the other strap of Abby's dress completely off her shoulders as his lips leave her mouth and trail down her neck stopping at her pulse point. Abby gasps again and two gentle thumps can be heard followed quickly by two more. It is the sound of their shoes hitting the floor as their minds that are sluggish with _need_ begin to realize that less clothes equals more contact. And more contact is a concept they can firmly grip as Abby pushes Hoagie's tuxedo jacket off of his shoulders and hoagie's hands move to the ties on the back of Abby's dress.

Jacket and dress gone, Abby decides that Hoagie is way too clothed for her liking as she reaches up and tries to undo the buttons on this vest. But Hoagie is kissing her just below her ear and it's hot and she can't concentrate very well, but eventually she gets the task done and along with the vest goes shirt and tie, then belt then pants and especially the socks because that just looks tacky and no man of hers is going to be caught dead looking _that _dorky even if his name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

And now they're both in their underwear and Hoagie is lying flush against Abby as he brings his lips back to meet hers and reaches around her to undo her bra at the same time. Abby is reveling in the cool air against her breasts and she's even more so enjoying the look in Hoagie's eyes. They are betraying a tiny hint of possessiveness as his hands come up to cup the soft mounds ever so gently. She is _his_ and if neither of them new it before, they damn sure know it now. But he's never done this before and neither has she, but as the rough pads of his thumbs come into contact with her nipples and start rubbing at an achingly slow pace…she can't help but moan, which only encourages him to do more. So instead of two hands, it becomes hand and a mouth and Abby almost can't stand how _good_ it feels. Almost.

Then suddenly the feeling isn't enough anymore. Abby wants _more_ and at that moment _more_ consists of making Hoagie feel as good as he is making her feel. So her hand travels down, down past his shoulders and below his abdomen before it finally stops at his hips where it slips under the waistband of his boxers and…

**How long, till dawn?  
I'm all for taking you on.  
**

Hoagie nips her in shock before letting a gasp leave his lips. Abby doesn't care. She gasps herself at the sensation since it actually felt nice…and even if it hadn't, the pain would've been worth it to see Hoagie's reaction. He slows down what he is doing as Abby begins to stroke him and Abby is sad at this, but again the reaction is worth it. Hoagie never imagined that being touched there could feel _this good_. Sure he'd done it himself millions of times, he was an eighteen year old boy after all, but Abby doing it felt a million times better. Somewhere in the back of his mind a thought pops up telling him that his lonely nights from now on will be that much lonelier because there is no way he could recreate for himself what Abby is making him feel at this very moment.

But he's already known for awhile how much she means to him, regardless of the physical attraction Hoagie needs this girl, this _woman_ to be with him always. She is much more than just a pretty face and hot body to him and he makes sure she knows that every day. He needs her to breathe. Without her, he would be lost, somewhere in the dark trying desperately to hold onto a life that he wouldn't want anyway because she wouldn't be in it… But he puts those thoughts aside. Right now he wants to focus on the fact that she _is_ in his life and while she definitely is more than a pretty face and a hot body it doesn't erase the fact that she has a very pretty face and an extremely hot body and he gets to _touch_ it. So touch it he does as he trails a hand down her side until it reaches her panties. He hooks his fingers around them and tugs downwards, slowly climbing off of her as he does. She gets the hint and pulls her hand from him as she lifts her hips into the air a bit. Then her underwear is gone and so is his. He gets back on the bed and takes a moment to look at Abby, completely nude in front of him. He thinks he needs to appreciate every inch of her as he brings up her foot and showers kisses across her toes, the sole of her foot then her ankle, her calf, her knee, her inner thigh (he lingers there a bit), her hip, her stomach, her chest, her neck and her cheek.

Abby is completely shocked by how sweet the last kiss is and even more shocked at how much of a _natural_ Hoagie is at this. She feels as if she's on fire as he brings his lips to meet hers once again. Abby can feel him pressed against her at the junction where her legs meet and her hips are bucking before she can tell them not to. They both groan at the slight pressure because dear _God_ it felt so good and now they both can't wait for more. So Hoagie positions himself and then he's looking in her eyes. A silent question of "Are you sure?" Abby's only response is to kiss him again as she once again brings her hips up to meet his in a slow grind…

And then they are one.

The big moment is in no way anti-climactic but boy does it hurt and Abby can't stop the single tear that slides down her cheek. She sees Hoagie's guilty expression and she doesn't have to fake a smile as she kisses him and hopes that he gets that she's alright. But for the moment she holds his hips still so she can adjust and Hoagie kisses away that damned tear. Abby's not supposed to cry, especially not because of something he did. But then he feels her hands pulling on him and he has that "Are you sure?" look in his eyes again as Abby nods and brings her hips off of the bed to meet his. They both moan in ecstasy. Nothing has ever felt this wonderful and they're both thrilled to be spending this moment with each other.

**How long, till dawn?**

**I'm all for taking you on.**

The pace picks up and Hoagie's grunting in a sort of animalistic way as a hand finds its way down one of Abby's legs. Then he's lifting the leg up so it's bent at the knee at a ninety degree angle and that just makes it all the easier for him to move into her. He can tell Abby is enjoying the change when she gasps loudly and one hand finds its way into his scruffy auburn hair and the other onto his back as it begins to leave light scratches…they only turn Hoagie on more.

It's not long before they're both teetering close to the edge and with one final thrust Abby is falling off and taking Hoagie with her. Once they ride out the waves of pleasure Hoagie collapses next to Abby, pulling her into his arms. He lovingly pulls his fingers through her long hair that has long lost any form of the "up do" that it currently had as she brushes his sweat adorned locks out of his eyes. In the after haze of their love making a ghost of a smile appears on Abby's tired face as she kisses Hoagie softly. He kisses her back just as softly and then they pull away only to wrap themselves tighter around each other. Abby shivers slightly as the air touches her moist skin and Hoagie moves to pull the covers over them. He looks at the clock…it's only nine, they could still make prom if they really wanted but he doesn't want. And he thinks that he could stay here in this bed with this person forever. But he'll settle for staying until dawn, which is about the time her father should be coming back from his shift at the hospital.

**Why you dressing up tonight?  
We don't need money to kill the lights  
Why you talking over it?  
I don't need words to feel those lips  
And now you fired up for it  
Anything we want is in our grip  
It seems to me that we could be  
Dressed up to undress**

"Abby." Hoagie whispers. He thinks she might be asleep but then she groans ever so slightly.

"Abigail." He says and that gets her to open her eyes. Hoagie only smiles at the annoyed look she's giving him for using her actual name.

"What?" she says sleepily and he knows that she isn't really angry, just tired (all thanks to him) and comfortable. He smiles and kisses her and despite how worn out she is she reciprocates. Hoagie's hands go to the back of her head and the nape of her neck and pull her into him just a little bit more. Abby pulls away but she's still close. So close that their lips brush as she speaks.

"Hoagie, not again, not now….too tired…" she mumbles and he chuckles and kisses her again, this time it's just a quick peck. He takes a moment to feel. His body is still tingling from his orgasm and while he would be very happy to go for round two his eyes go wide as he realizes something.

"Abby." And she's startled by his sudden change in demeanor so she gives him her full attention.

"We…we didn't use…protection." He gasps out and her eyes go wide before she herself chuckles. Hoagie's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his skull as he gives her a look that says "I _cannot_ believe you're laughing right now."

"We're fine." Is all she says, and at his confused look she adds, "Abby planned ahead…she's sorta been on the pill for a month now…" she looks away sheepishly and Hoagie takes a moment to appreciate the adorableness that is shy Abby Lincoln. He grins.

"You couldn't wait to get a piece of this could ya?" Abby raises her eyebrows. "I know I'm sexy. It's alright, you can want me." Abby hits him in the arm lightly as she giggles and he laughs while he thinks that sex really is a powerful thing, because not only is Abby acting sheepish, but she's laughing at his cheesiness.

They're silent for a minute and Abby has her head resting in the crook of Hoagie's neck and all she can think about is how much she loves being in his arms. She doesn't think anything could make this moment any better.

"Abby..." he trails off and she doesn't say anything and Hoagie senses a strange emotion from her that he can't place so he brings her head up so he can look in her eyes. Blue meets hazel and sparks fly. Suddenly they both feel like they're ten years old again and everything is simple and fun and the only thing that really matters is friends, but neither one of them knows why they feel that way so they brush it off and don't even realize that the other felt it too. Hoagie continues.

"Abby…I know I've said this before, but I love you. More than you could ever imagine." Then he kisses her again. He just can't seem to get enough of her and as he pulls away he's positive that he will never get his fill.

"I love you too Hoagie." She says and smiles. "You've been my best friend since we were 14, but I feel as if I've known you my entire life." Her smile grows and now she's kissing him, the same thoughts running through her head as the ones that just passed through Hoagie's. He grins as she pulls away and she settles her head back in its previous resting spot where neck meets shoulder.

"Sooo…about round two….when do you think we'll be able to start that?" Hoagie jokes quietly. Abby shoves him lightly before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. The night is young and there's no reason she shouldn't be able to nap before they continue their activities…

* * *

**And there you have it! I would definitely appreciate reviews...so yeah...thanks. =)**

**And now I'm back to my other like...4 stories that I've been neglecting...*sigh*  
**


End file.
